Adios
by Kagome-Chan-Higurashi
Summary: Oha!Este es mi primer OneShot de Inuyasha, manden opiniones y lo q ustedes kieran, espero q os guste. OneShot [ Inuyasha x Kagome ]


_**"Adios..."**_

Llego tarde! Debo darme prisa si no kiero que Inuyasha se enfade! - _dijo una alterada Kagome._

_Era un día como todos los demás, Kagome hacia las maletas para travesar el pozo y continuar con el viaje recolectando los fragmentos de la esfera.Kagome corria a toda velocidad en direccion hacia el pozo, cuando lo traveso se vio envuelta de naturaleza, ya habia llegado a la época Sengoku.Alli se encntraban Miroku, Sango, Shippô y un enojado Inuyasha gruñiendo._

Llegas tarde, Kagome! - _Dijo un enojado Inuyasha._

Lo siento Inuyasha...Me acosté tarde porque estube estudiando ya que dentro de dos dias tengo los examenes finales y esta mañana me dormí. Gomen... - _En el rostro de Kagome podia verse una cara entristecida y arrepentida._

Como que examenes finales! Eso significa que de aki dos dias tienes que volver a marcharte a tu mundo! No asistirás a esos examenes. - _Afirmó Inuyasha._

Pero Inuyasha,no debes... - _Sango fue cortada por Inuyasha._

Calla! Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto! - _Dijo Inuyasha enfadado._

Sango, será mejor q nos vayamos. - _Dijo Miroku. Sango, Miroku y Shippô se fueron dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome a solas para que arreglaran las cosas ellos solos._

Pero Inuyasha! Debes entender que esos examenes son muy importantes para mí! Me juego mi futuro en ellos! Iré tanto si kieres como si no! - _Afirmó Kagome un tanto enojada._

Si digo que no irás es que no irás! - _Gritó Inuyasha._

Eres un egoísta...Namás piensas en tí! Tu y los fragmentos...¡ Y yo qué ! Tengo derecho a irme a mi mundo cuando me venga en gana, tu no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo hacer. Para ti son muy importantes esos fragmentos , verdad? Pues para mí lo son esos examenes. Asi que me marcharé ahora mismo a mi época! - _Gritó Kagome casi con lagrimas en sus ojos._

Muy bien niñita caprichosa! Como tu has dicho, haz lo que te venga en gana! Yo ya no kiero saber nada más de tí! Ya iré con Kikyô en busca de los fragmentos, no te necesito para nada! Vete y no vuelvas más, no kiero verte! Eres ODIOSA! Oiste bien! Odiosa! - _Gritaba Inuyasha rojo de furia._

Muy bien, si así lo deseas me marcharé y no volveré... Adios... -_ Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos pronuncio esas palabras y se fue hacia el pozo,lo cruzó y llego a su mundo._

_Miroku, Sango y Shippô vieron toda la pelea, enojados no paraban de hecharle en cara a Inuyasha que se habia pasado, que fuera al mundo de Kagome y que le pidiera perdón. Pero Inuyasha no hizo ni caso de lo que le digeron._

_Los dias pasaban y Kagome no volvía. Al fin, Inuyasha reaccionó y decidió cruzar el pozo para ir a buscar a Kagome._

_Alli se encontro con la familia de Kagome, todos estaban muy tristes._

Hola, vengo a buscar a Kagome, esta arriba? - _Preguntó Inuyasha._

_. . . - Nadie de los presentes dijo nada, solo se limitaron a bajar la mirada y la madre de Kagome se puso a llorar._

Pero...Que ocurre señora? - _Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido._

Kagome...Falleció la pasada noche. - _Dijo la madre de Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Sôta que también lloraba._

Como...! - _Preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha. - _No puede ser...! Hoy no será el dia de los inocentes , verdad? - _Dijo riendo falsamente para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos._

_La familia de Kagome no dijo nada, lagrimas y más lagrimas derraban sin parar._

_Al ver eso, Inuyasha vió que no era ninguna broma, estaba totalmente paralizado ante semejante noticia, _no puede ser verdad_ se repetía a si mismo._

_Inuyasha se hechó a correr huyendo de casa de Kagome._

No puede ser verdad...Hace tres dias estaba llena de energía discutiendo conmigo, le dije cosas horribles... - _Dijo Inuyasha totalmente arrepentido. _- Si no fue ni hace dos semanas cuando Kagome me enseñó la ciudad e hice turismo...

La ciudad... - _Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez. _- ... -_ En ese momento, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió algo y fue corriendo y saltando por los edificios hasta qdarse en frente de una tienda que ponía _" Venta de armas". - Aki fué donde Kagome me trajo y me dijo que esta tienda estaba llena de todo tipo de armas de fuego...

_Inuyasha entró en la tienda,cogió una pistola y salió de la tienda. El dependiente se lo quedó mirando de manera extraña por la mirada y las ropas del chico, se asustó y dejo que se marchara con la pistoha que habia cogido._

_Unos kuantos pasos más lejos de la tienda estaba Inuyasha con la pistola en la mano mirándola fijamente y diciendose a si mismo _Gomen nasai Kagome-chan...Gomen nasai..._ Inuyasha no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Kagome. Pensaba como se habia comportado la ultima vez que la vió, arrepentido y con la pistola en la mano se apuntó hacia su cabeza y dijo :_

Kagome-Chan...Lo siento muchisimo. Sin tí mi vida ya no tiene sentido, asi que te acompaño y me voy contigo, porque te amo. Adios...

_Se oyó un disparo e Inuyasha cayó desplomado al suelo._

_**FIN**_


End file.
